rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gl'akk Tsutsaroth
Gl'akk Tsutsaroth known to the godless Graffle is a Tsutsaroth Demon, a huge demonic monstrosity that was once a follower of Zamorak. Graffle is one of the strongest of his kind, and shockingly, one the most calm of the members. Like all Demons, he is from the Infernal Dimensions. He is a member of The Godless Faction. Gl'akk Tsutsaroth is played by Adventurers. History 'Gods War' Gl'akk Tsutsaroth is a powerful Demon and was one of the most Powerful Zamorakian soldier in the the Gods war. Gl'akk Tsutsarothis wasn't sure of his own belief as he slowly stated seeing how his kind was being used and abused by the Gods. Gl'akk Tsutsarothis was compared to K'ril Tsutsaroth, the two were said to have great strength and could rival with each other, but as stated by Gl'akk Tsutsarothis, he couldn't match the great General of Zamorak, as he was a better fighter wielding two swords. He once fought against Commander Suriel and his battalion, the Saradominist had one that battle due to reinforcement for them coming quicker than the Zamorakian. 4Th-5th age After The Gods war ended, in the beginning of the 4th age, Gl'akk Tsutsarothis slowly started doubting his own religion, as he started seeing his own kind in religion abusing the power of demons, he was one of his race to notice it. Soon, he and his body guards were summoned to a battle against a few humans by a powerful Dark Wizard was out numbered.The wizards fled once he was summoned. Luckily he was able to escape wounded, seeing his life almost coming to a near end, he started to hate all religion, seeing how they would abuse the power they have, and use it in the name of a god. Gl'akk Tsutsarothis would then hate Zamorakian, and the Gods and like Ux, was able to break free from the contract somehow. Though soon he was sealed away by a group of Saradominist, who thought of him as a threat. He lost his body guards as well in a seal, which he doesn't know about, only ordered them to flea In the 5th age, he was released by some Dark wizards, who were then killed by him later after showing he was not bound by the contract anymore. He went and hid him self, only to taught by Ariane. '6th age' In the end of the 5th age, after learning from Ariane about Guthix, and how he was able to prevent the gods from entering Gielinor again. Graffle was gonig to become a Guthixian demon, but it all changed when he heard the news of Guthix Death. Gl'akk Tsutsarothis was shocked about hearing it, upset and afraid that now the gods would return, and Zamorak might punish him for breaking the contract. Gl'akk Tsutsarothis remained hiding until one day he heard of The Godless Faction forming. Graffle escaped from hiding and went sign up with the Godless. Ux accepted him with open arms, seeing another demon rejecting a god as well. Battle Of Lumbridge Soon later, With Ux, Gl'akk Tsutsaroth also had headaches that leads to Lumbridge, he stayed behind letting Ux and Kara-Mier investigate, only to find out Zamorak returned, and is in battle with Saradomin. Gl'akk Tsutsaroth thought of joining the Godless in spying, but was advised not to, as he was not in contract any more, and was best if they hid from the other Demons in the battle. Soon after some men from the two Faction escaped into the town of Lumbridge, hoping to overtake the castle, Gl'akk Tsutsaroth with a few Godless member was able to defend the castl, and fled once it was defended. He was in Rimmington helping them fight off the Goblins. Armadyl Vs Bandos Gl'akk Tsutsaroth helped the godless fight against the two gods convoy. His major role noted was when he fought against some Tuska faction that aimed to raid out the Edgeville Church. Though he was defeated after his short fight against the Airut. Soon after he notice on how his minions never came to his call. Gl'akk Tsutsaroth Started to investigate and see if his minions had escaped or not. Recovering what's lost. Gl'akk Tsutsaroth Soon found out where each of his minions were located. Gl'akk Tsutsaroth traveled to the desert of Kharid and discovered an ancient dungeon. While he entered, he noticed the dungeon being of Saradominist, not a surprised to him he would be jumped by a few guards. The guards were no match for Gl'akk Tsutsaroth, with one swing of his sword they witnessed their end. After walking forward on he saw all three of his minions sealed in the same area. With luck, Gl'akk Tsutsaroth broke down the seal thanks to his skill of Magic, but in his curiosity, he wonders why they were sealed in the same location, and confronted with his minion the leader of the dungeon who had a group of Saradominist knight. The four fought their way and forced the leader to talk. Only information was that it was a plan for long ago to trap all demons and their minions here. Gl'akk Tsutsaroth killed the Saradomist and made the dungeon his new home for him and his minions, where it would be their hide way, and location for the Godless to use when needed. Appearance Graffle is a giant muscled demon that wears a giant iron armor , made to look similar to K'ril Tsutsaroth, only difference, is that he has to shoulder covers, and a place Body on his chest, and late skirt covering his leg completely. On the front, the belt buckle was given a Godless Symbol to show other Godless he means no harm. He always seems to wield a giant weapon. It is a tree, with steel and mithril, the grip is wood, only part of the tree being exposed. The bindings that hold the steel are the mithril the blades are all steel. Under his Helmet is is of course unknown, though is is speculated to look like Some greater demon face. Body Guards Tstuki (greater demon, melee) A Powerful Greater demon who is an expert in melee, with enormous strength and reflexes. Zakini (lesser demon, ranged) Solabok (Black demon, mage) A powerful Black demon who can cast powerful Fire Surge, and other demonic spells. Triva *Graffle growls mostly when he talks, or listens. This was stated that he is used to growling due for him having disagreements to some of his brothers *Before Graffle was a hand to hand fighter, but came to use of weapons when one day he had to fight against a group of goblins, so he used a tree. *ironically, being one of the members to be calm, Graffle still has some demonic trait into attacking first, and ask questions later. Category:Demons Category:Godless Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:The Godless Faction